Bigger than Us
by VideoGirl14
Summary: Troyella Chadpay but not mentioned in it I REALLY hope u guys like this bcuz i wrote this last week and it took me the WHOLE FREAKIN WEEK!


Bigger than Us 

Troyella One-Shot (Chadpay Also but not mentioned)

Rated: T

Genre: Hurt/ Comfort/ Romance

(Fluffy but Pointless)

**No One's POV Gabriella's Room**

Gabriella was sprawled across her bed, face distraught, and hair in a messy bun, tears falling freely down her face.

See today is a very sad day for Gabriella. Today is the year anniversary of her father's death. She didn't go to school, but her mom basically begged her to go to school, because if she didn't go she would wreck her perfect attendance.

She gathered up some courage to go over to her closet and get the photo album her father made her last year, and an East High hoodie, slipped that on, and sat on the floor.

She looked at the photo album, remembering back to when some of those pictures were taken, once she was done, she put the album aside, stood up, looking at her pale body in the mirror.

She picked up her cell phone, turned it off. She heard the front door open, and voices speaking. She just brushed it off of being the volume of the TV in the living room.

She sat down by her desk. And stared at the picture of her father, and screamed, fell down on the hard ground, her right arm slashing at her full- length mirror.

Fast footsteps could be heard running up the stairs she tried to get up out of the pool of glass she was sitting in, to lock the door before the person came to the door.

She was too late; she flopped back down on the ground, tears falling down her pale face.

There was a boy standing in her room, face shocked, he hurried over to her, picked her up, she struggled to get out of his grip but he didn't let her go.

"Troy!" She cried, he stood up, her still safely placed in his arms, and he tried not to have her fall back down in the big heap of glass.

She succeeded, her frail hands clasped together around his neck. He walked slowly over to her bed. He sat her on her bed, she whimpered from the loss of contact of their bodies.

"Brie, baby are you okay?" He asked, lying down on the bed, she slowly crawled over to him, laid close next to him, head on his chest.

"I…" She sighed, her tiny hands holding onto his shirt, making little balls of his shirt in her fists, "I just want you… you to hold me."

He nodded, tightening his grip, around her waist. He looked down at her, and took his left hand, stroking her cheek lovingly, wiping away her tears.

"I guess, I'm just sad about my dad." She said, scrunching her face together, eyes shut tightly, she groaned.

"Baby?" Troy asked, playing with a loose piece of her hair.

"Headache." She squeaked, digging her head more into the crook of his neck. Her hands flew to her mouth, she climbed out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom, that was connected to her bedroom.

"Brie!" Troy yelled, getting out of the bed, and followed her, she made it just in time to the toilet and emptied all the contents out of her stomach.

Troy picked up her hair in one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

Once she was done, she turned around and collapsed on Troy's chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck, she coughed, groaned and turned back around to the toilet, and continued to empty her stomach.

5 minutes later she was done throwing up, she just leaned back in Troy's arms and waited a couple of minutes just to make sure she was surely done.

"Baby, did you eat anything today?" Troy asked, rubbing up and down her arms in a slow motion.

"No…" She stated simply.

"Why?" He asked, she shrugged, and he picked up her frail body, placed her feet on the ground, "See if you are able to walk."

Once she stood up, she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her, and fell into Troy's arms.

"Well, I was sad all day, and didn't come out of my room." She said, he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to her bed, than she settled into his lap, head falling safely on his shoulder.

"You never told me the story of your father and how he died." He said, "You wanna tell me?"

She nodded, "Well, I was still in New York at the time, and I came home from school, my mom in the living room on the couch, I looked at her, and her red puffy eyes." She started, tears threatening to fall, "And I knew she had been crying."

"She told me to sit on the couch, and said she had some bad news." He lied back, and Gabriella lied back with him, "She said, that my dad wasn't going to be coming home for a while."

She coughed, tears spilling out of her eyes, "And she said that my dad had died…" Sobs shook her, Troy pulled her closer, kissing her forehead softly.

"You don't have to finish telling me…" He said.

She shook her head furiously, "NO! I have to tell you the whole thing," She continued, "He died by a car accident." She whispered, but loud enough for Troy to hear her. She hiccupped, and snuggled more into his body, "So after the funeral, my mom's boos told her she was going to be transferred to here, and we were happy, because we wouldn't have to duffer with all the stuff in the house that belonged to my father."

After that they lied there, holding on to each other, and soon they fell asleep.

_A Couple of hours later…_

Troy woke up, to screaming, and someone shaking, he glanced down at Gabriella.

She was lying there crying, but still asleep.

"Baby, wake up!" Troy said, trying to wake her, he picked up her body, and placed her in his lap, holding her and rocked them from side to side.

After a minute, she woke up and she looked at Troy, tears falling down her face, fast, and Troy just held on to her tightly.

"You have a nightmare?" He asked, she nodded, and buried her head more into his neck, "You wanna tell me about it?"

She mumbled a no, and got comfortable in Troy's arms again.

Soon after that they fell asleep again…

The End


End file.
